The Compromise
by Ellen-D
Summary: Lily and James fanfiction. Very short and in my opinion sweet and romantic. It´s about how L&J came up the name Harry. R&R please...


This is my first fanfiction, so I would REALLY appreciate it, if you also reviewed... I promise, if you will, I will answer to you!

* * *

The Compromise

There was a village called Godric´s Hollow in England. It was a normal little village, where everybody knew each other. But there was a house, or actually it was a mansion, where lived a young couple. The thing, that was interesting, was that no one knew that there was a house at all.

The house was over a hill where you could see the whole village. It had three floors and it looked very old, but in a good way. There was a big garden, where the flowers bloomed. Most of the flowers were lilies. At the door you could barely see a large "P" written on it. All the lights were off, except in the living room window you could see a little light coming out.

If you would go to the living room, you could see, that the room was full of candles. But most of the light, however, was coming from a massive fireplace. By the fire was a large and comfortable couch where sat two people; a young man, who looked a little bit older than twenty. He had black messy hair, grey eyes and glasses. He was reading a book and he had his arm around a beautiful young woman, who had long red hair and emerald green eyes. She too looked a little bit older than twenty. She had her eyes closed and one of her hands was holding her husbands hand while the other was around her stomach, which was as big as a little football. The silence broke when the man spoke.

"What about Daniel?"

"My cousins name´s Daniel", the woman replied sleepily.

The man sighed and started reading again. There was silence again, but then the man spoke again. This time he was laughing at the same time.

"Look, here´s a name Dudley. Who would give their son a name like that!"

"Petunias sons name is Dudley", the woman replied, but she was smiling too.

"Well I always thought she was a little weird."

And there was silence again. The only sound came from the man, who sometimes chuckled at a funny name he had read.

"Hey, what about Josh?" The man said after a little while.

"You are only looking for boys names. What if it is a girl? And no, I don´t think so. I had a friend named Josh when I was little."

"Because I'm sure it's a boy. The way he kicks you tells the truth. And I have a feeling." He said that in a tone, that told her, that he was sure he was right.

"Also, if it is a girl, I have already figured out the name." He added after a little while seriously.

"Oh, really? And what would that be?" The woman asked incredulously, watching her husband.

"Rose. After you, of course. Well, kind of. I want all kinds of Flowers in my arms." He grinned at her while he said that.

The woman watched the man lovingly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

The silence once again lowered over them. The woman sank a little bit deeper into the mans arms. Some people would say, that the silence was disturbing, but those who knew them, would say that it was normal. They both liked just being with each other and holding each other.

After a little while, the woman said:

"You know, we could name him after your father."

"Nah, the name Harold went out of fashion 50 years ago. People would bully him. Good idea though. He would have liked that."

"No, they wouldn't bully him. He would be a Potter. I learned at school, that nobody in their right mind would want to tease a Potter. You were a great example."

"Hmm. Well, how about we make a compromise?"

"What kind of compromise are you talking about?"

"We name him Harry. It comes from Harold, and it is actually a nice name, when you think about it."

"OK, it's Harry then. And it fits well."

"What do you mean?"

"I decided that if it is a boy, it's second name is James. Harry James Potter sounds good. Don't you think?" she asked.

"Do you really want to ruin his name by adding my name in it?" He said humorously, but his eyes gave him away; he was looking at his wife lovingly.

"It doesn't ruin it, you stupid. I love it, just as I love you."

The man was smiling now from ear to ear. He gave her a big and passionate kiss. Then he throw the book away and took a more comfortable position, which meant that they were even more closer now.

"I love you too. And I love the baby, no matter how bad he or she screams or pukes on me."

The woman laughed a little bit at this and hugged him. She also took a more comfortable position and closed her eyes. The man was now stroking her hair with his other hand while the other went over her stomach, where a little baby was sleeping under both of his parents caring hands.

The silence once again lowered over them.


End file.
